Some Enchanted Effing Evening
by Rat-chan
Summary: Sequel to my story Best Laid Plans: the following night. Perry/Harry slash. Rating for sexual content and language.


Once again, this story is toned down somewhat to be suitable for publishing here. The full version of this, as well as a story that cannot be toned down and that is set between this one and Overheated, can be found on my journal, which is linked from my profile.  
This one actually had to be edited much more to avoid being explicit.

**Proper Title**: Some Enchanted Fucking Evening

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I earn nothing (from this).

* * *

Harry sat perched on the edge of the sofa, waiting for Perry to finish doing whatever the fuck it was he was doing in the kitchen and get his ass into the living room. They had cleaned up their dinner dishes together (apparently "Some Enchanted Fucking Evening" did not preclude everyday housework), so Harry really had no idea why Perry had told him to wait in here while he did "something."

_Why the fuck am I so nervous anyway?_ It was far from his first time having sex. It would not even be his first time with Perry. _So what if it's only my second time having "gay sex!" That's no fucking excuse to act like a teenager with his first rodney he gets to use on someone else…_

Still, his body refused to relax and his brain refused to stop skipping like a scratched CD. _What does Perry have planned for tonight? _It was supposed to be whatever the other man had planned for their big _**First Time**_ fuck, but what would Gay Perry consider right for that? The magazine Harry had read had told and hinted of a mind-boggling variety of activities two men could enjoy. The writers had sold gay sex like "two cocks are better than one!" _Double the pleasure, double the fun._

Harry groaned. He was really having serious problems if he was comparing sex with Perry to Doublemint Gum. He flopped down sideways onto the plush arm of the sofa. "Perry, what the hell is taking you so long?"

"I would have been out here sooner but _someone_ misplaced the snifters." Harry snapped back upright as he was startled by Perry's voice close beside him.

"Snifters?" That had not been in the magazine. Had Harry unknowingly handled some gay sex toys? _Should that thought still bother me? _

Perry held up the short-stemmed deep fluted glass that was in his hand. A rich amber-brown liquid filled the lower third of it. "Yes. Glasses for brandy." Well, at least "Some Enchanted Fucking Evening" seemed to mean no insults.

"Can't you just use a regular glass?"

Perry sighed and mumbled something that sounded to Harry like "fill a stein" as he went over to the stereo system, turned it on, and pressed play. Apparently he had set up whatever it was he wanted to play earlier in the day. Slow, sexy jazz music began to softly fill the room as Perry moved back to join Harry on the sofa.

"Hey, why did you only pour one glass?" Harry asked as he watched Perry take a slow, savoring sip of the alcohol in the snifter.

"I wasn't sure you would like it, Chief," Perry responded, licking his lips in a way that made Harry shiver in increased anticipation. "Have you ever had Armagnac before?"

"Arm-a-what?" Harry asked, still distracted by his lover's moist lips.

"Armagnac. It's a somewhat rare variety of brandy from France. It's not as trendy as cognac, but a rewarding drink if you acquire a taste for it." Perry lightly swirled the liquid in the glass and gazed at Harry with half-closed eyes during this little speech. "Care to?"

"What?" Harry was mesmerized by the music, the light glinting off the brandy, the seduction in Perry's eyes.

"Acquire a taste for it?" Harry nodded dumbly. "Open your mouth," Perry commanded in a low, purring voice. Without thought, Harry obeyed and watched as the glass once more went to Perry's lips and the other man sensuously used his tongue to encourage the fluid into his mouth.

_How does he do that? _Harry asked himself, feeling a drop of moisture preparing to drip from his own lower lip. _How can he turn the simplest act into something so god damned _hot_?_

Perry lowered the glass and reached over to set it on the coffee table. He had not swallowed. Then, he shifted close to Harry, his right hand moving to the waiting man's face. He slid his fingers gently over Harry's eyes, silently ordering them closed, before caressing them down Harry's cheek and around his jaw, thumb brushing the open mouth, until he softly gripped his chin. Harry felt his face being tilted up before a warm mouth covered his own and a skilled tongue began guiding a warm liquid into his mouth. _Perry_, he tasted for the briefest moment before the rich, spicy flavor of the brandy overwhelmed his taste buds. He felt a pleasant tingling sensation creep over his scalp and heat flush his cheekbones, though he was unsure if it was the strength of the alcohol or the lap of Perry's tongue over his lower lip as the other man licked the saliva and excess brandy that spilled there.

"Well?" Perry breathed the question into Harry's ear as the light-headed man collapsed back against the sofa.

"'s good," Harry managed to slur as he opened his eyes and reached for Perry's face. "More?" Without waiting for Perry to take another sip of Armagnac, Harry pulled his mouth close once more.

Taking the hint, Perry began properly kissing his lover, their lips and tongues moving together in a lascivious slow dance even as Perry's hands moved to the hem of Harry's T-shirt. Without breaking the kiss in the slightest, Perry shifted until he was half leaning, half kneeling over Harry on the sofa. He held the fabric of the shirt between his index and middle fingers and his palms and thumbs sensuously caressed the skin of Harry's flanks as the T-shirt was slowly pushed up. Harry gave another shiver and gasped, breaking contact. Perry merely smiled and used the opportunity to pull the garment over Harry's head and off before negligently casting it over his shoulder.

Harry still had enough presence of mind to wonder at Perry doing something so untidy before the other man moved his mouth back to Harry. Not to his lips, though. Harry held back another gasp as Perry placed small, sucking kisses down his neck, to the hollow of his throat, and down his breastbone, the larger man's body gradually shifting to a position kneeling on the floor. However, when the questing mouth reached his navel, Harry could _not_ contain a small laugh.

Perry looked up at Harry with a hint of a pout, causing the smaller man to laugh harder. "_Mood_, Harry."

"I can't help it! It tickles," Harry admitted, lightly tugging at Perry's goatee.

"We'll see about that," Perry mock-growled. His lips moved back to Harry's bellybutton. Harry started to laugh again, but as the soft touch changed to a slow, strong lick across the small protrusion, followed by a firm suction, the sound became more like a moan. Harry's eyes drifted closed again as Perry continued the assault on his navel while deftly undoing the button and lowering the zipper of Harry's jeans. He pulled back then so that he could slide Harry's jeans and underwear down. Harry felt a marginal increase in the flush on his cheeks as he realized that he was already more than half-hard.

"_Yes_," he hissed out as he felt a hand and that oh-so-talented tongue move significantly lower than his bellybutton. In moments, there was no half about it, but then, Perry stopped moving. Harry opened his eyes and looked blearily down at his lover. "_God_, Perry, why the fuck are you _stopping_?" He inwardly winced at the whining tone of his own voice.

Perry just smirked and, keeping one hand in place, reached back with the other to pick up the snifter and take another sip.

"Perry!"

Perry merely kept that sexy, infuriating smile in place.

"Jesus, Perry, stop _teasing_!"

The smirk never left the other man's face. "You're supposed to beg."

_What the fuck? _"You mean, like, 'Oh my God, Perry, please suck me off right now?' Is that even sexy?"

"Not when you say it like that!" The smug expression finally fell away. Harry could not help chuckling again at the exasperated look on Perry's face. "_Mood_, Harry! Mood!" As if in reminder, Perry stroked Harry a few times.

The laugh was stopped again. "We-ell, what do you _want_ me to s… say?" The more Perry teased, the harder it was to be coherent.

"I reiterate: you're supposed to beg."

_Not gonna… _Harry reached down and put a hand on either side of Perry's head, running his fingers through the long blond hair. "Come on, Perry," he said in a breathy voice, "I _need_ you."

A flush now covered Perry's cheeks and something hot seemed to mist in his eyes. Harry heard more than saw him swallow, hard. With no more words, Perry moved back. With a groan of pleasure, Harry's eyes fluttered closed again.

_Oh god, oh god, oh fucking god. _Nothing Harry had experienced before or had fantasized about in his inadequate imagination compared to sheer sexuality and pleasure what Perry's tongue was doing. "_Perry_…" He wanted to warn the other man how close he was, but was incapable of speech.

Perry seemed to understand anyway. He firmly gripped Harry's hips as the other man gasped out his release. "_Jesus_." For long moments, all Harry could do was breathe.

"It's _Perry_," the other man corrected when he finally pulled away.

"What?" Harry managed to get an eye open to look down at his lover, but he quickly snapped the other one open. Perry was slowly wiping his lower lip with an index finger. He then turned his finger back to lick off the white fluid that glistened there. _God damn! How does he _do_ that? _Harry could not remember ever seeing anything sexier.

"My name's Perry, not _Jesus_," Perry repeated, turning a lascivious smirk on Harry. "Though I'm glad it was a religious experience for you."

_Smug bastard, _Harry thought, though a blissful smile tugged the corners of his mouth up. "So, what am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Well, Chief, this evening was _supposed_ to be all about you, but…" Perry got up and sat close beside Harry on the sofa. "Seeing as you've already ruined so much of the plan…" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Flushed again, Harry looked down at the obvious bulge in the other man's trousers. It seemed a poor repayment, but… "I don't think I'm quite ready to fully return the favor."

Perry took Harry's left hand and brought it to his mouth. "Your talented," he lightly sucked on the severed ring finger, causing Harry to shiver yet again, "magician's hands will more than suffice."

Harry tried his own smirk at that. "You want me to work my magic?"

"_Ugh_. I'd never say anything so inane." The other man tried to look disgusted, but mirth and desire still twinkled in his eyes.

"Abracadabra," Harry whispered as he brought their smiling mouths together and moved his free hand to the zipper of Perry's pants.

The low, honey tones of jazz music still filled the enchanted evening air.


End file.
